


New Friends

by innerfangirl



Series: Sun Clouds and Ravens [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fem!Harry, Immortal Harry, Master of Death Harry, Panic Attacks, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerfangirl/pseuds/innerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agents on the BUS meet Raven. There are mixed reactions to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

First impressions say much about a person. Unless that person was Raven, she just seemed to make awful first impressions.

Raven was watching a movie, not really paying attention to what was happening. The rapid scene changes was making it difficult to stay in the presence.

_Cold weather, so cold. No coat, but mittens. Only warm hands. Lonely._

The protagonist was running through the spaceship quickly.

_Dancing, twirling and twisting through the sea of bodies. Loud music reigning the senses, a pulse from the stereos creating a new heartbeat they were all connected with. Gravitating towards each other before bouncing back and moving to another. Alcohol replaced blood as it kept everyone awake and staying moving._

The ship was falling. One of the main characters was saving someone else. That always seemed to happen in movies.

_"Miss me, miss me. Now your gonna kiss me!" A little girl skipping through the park, going away from a little boy. Wrinkled nose and laughter surrounding but not coming from._

The bad guy was being shot. Bad guys always fell. The black and white of movies, so simple and easy. She was almost jealous.

_Fire. Fire everywhere. It was hot, so, so , so hot. Ash rained down from the sky like snow. Hot, burning snow. Touch and die. Don't touch, don't let close, dodge to survive. No one left. Nonenonenonenonenonenonenone. ITBURNS!_

Raven was brought back to herself by the sound of her own scream. She lay on the floor beside the couch, she must have fallen. The movie was paused and Natasha was crouched over her, saying her name. "Raven? Raven, are you back with us?" Natasha asked. Raven nodded and struggled to sit up.

"Who's us?" Raven gasped, her throat dry and voice leaving her.

Clint spoke from behind her. "Hi, mom." He called. Raven grinned, throwing a pillow in the direction of his voice.

"Hey, Arrow." She called. She pulled herself up using the couch, waving away Natasha's attempts to help. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Honestly. You win at the playground?" The grin was answer enough. "Good." She paused and tilted her head to better hear the vision coming. Missing man standing alone in a group. Lonely. Sad. Love. Pain. Hope. Raven smiled. "Your bringing friends?" She stood and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Always." Tony said. He had already changed out of the suit and was pouring a glass of something at the bar. "You going to meet them?"

Raven nodded, opening the door to the freezer. "I think so. Lord Prince, it is your chance to decide what lunch is."

"A feast! A feast to welcome new friends!" Thor boomed. "Pop tarts and mead and a roast and-." Raven nodded seriously.

"How about chicken sandwiches?" She offered. Thor hesitated and she added, "with pop tarts of course." Thor quickly agreed. Raven grabbed what was necessary and turned back around. "Do you know which of your friends is coming today?" Raven asked. She was looking at the room as she grabbed a knife and the chicken slices. Clint and Natasha were sprawled on the couches in a forced relaxed fashion. They knew something the others didn't. Bruce was getting dressed and Thor was busy trying to discover the hidden pop tart supply that Clint and Tony had convinced him existed. Tony came beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No idea. Who is it?" Tony asked. He kissed her temple and she leaned into him, humming slightly.

"The man in the flying bus." Raven said. "The one who is searched for. He is coming along with the Sciences, the one out of time and place, the the one destroyed by herself, and the one who fights to protect." She was oblivious to the stares from the others and she continued to slice the chicken and place it in a pan to fry. "He will bring a great change to this tower, but it will be good." She gave a slight laugh. "Good great change, is there another kind?"

"Are you alright, Raven?" Natasha asked. Raven nodded, smiling happily.

"I'm going to take a shower. I suggest you all do the same." Steve announced pushing himself up from his seat. Clint agreed and Natasha got up as in agreement. They headed out, leaving Tony and Raven alone.

Tony propped his chin on top of her head. "You're speaking deep thoughts again." She hummed in response. "Last time you did that, the world almost ended and the Avengers was formed. The world about to end again?" Raven hummed again. "Right then. Laeth asleep?" A nod. "Is she going to wake up, or is she missing our guests?" A shrug. "No words?" Raven giggled slightly and he kissed her temple again. "Okay. Did I tell you that I may have found a way to cloak the suit? It's basically like a mirror turned out so all light is reflected, but its strong so it wont be destroyed. The electromagnetic radiation would ensure that." Tony backed up and started to cut up vegetables beside her. Bruce would insist everyone have a salad- the health nut. He continued to talk, speaking on anything that came into his head. "So, confession, I kind of saw the last episode of The Bachelor without you yesterday." Raven glared at this and Tony swore the chicken was cut more violently at that. "Oh, hush. I offered for you to come down and watch it with me, but Jarvis said you were asleep. It was good, we can see it again later. It was just a break from work. Stark phones should run video faster. I'll try to work on that later." He continued, Raven humming or glaring respectively.

Raven basked it Tony's voice. She wasn't alone. The sky wasn't falling. Ash and fire was safely dormant and waiting for another time.

It was just like when Laughs used to sandwich her on the couch, not caring if she leaned her head on one of their shoulders. They would allow her to sleep and not judge, just wake her up the way Moon had told when a dream got bad enough. Book had done some of the same, but she had too bony shoulders to nap on properly. Plus, she was always worried about school, even dragged her to a final year even after she had been unmade. Raven hadn't had to attend classes after the first few since her magic was more scattered and violent.

Raven blinked and she realized she was pan frying the chicken already. Huh. She had mastered the art of survival in tasks despite the often times spent spacing out.

She looked over to see Tony sliding vegetables into a large bowl of lettuce, still talking. "Maybe I should start a chicken farm. I mean take all the points and it just makes sense. Or robot chickens. Chickens that are like guard dogs too. It would be like a whole system. Chickens that guard a house as well as feed it. It could shook lasers out of its eyes. I really must remember this idea!" He grinned and Raven hummed a negative. It would be too creepy. She looked up as Bruce walked back in to the floor.

"I'm back." He announced. Tony gasped dramatically and Raven giggled.

"My good man!" Tony shouted. "My good, sexy, man! I must ask you to never leave again! How am I supposed to keep track of everyone if you keep leaving? Honestly, if you weren't my science bro you would be out of this house. Then again you might be kept around just for the fact that you keep getting buck naked in public. Someone like that should always be kept around. If just for the extreme shock factor given." Bruce rolled his eyes at the other man's antics.

"Sir." Jarvis spoke from the ceiling and Raven waved at the hidden camera. "Hello, Raven. Sir, your guests are here. Shall I send them up?" Tony voiced an agreement.

"Yes, tell the others to head down."

Jarvis was defiantly sarcastic as he said, "Of course, Sir. I would hate to ruin the intimidation method of greeting guests." Tony narrowed his eyes in consideration before shrugging.

It was pointless to point out the un-programmed improvements.

_Crying. Confused crying. "SWEETIE!" Too late to help. Sadness. Lonely. Anger. Denial._

"I think the chicken is done, lovely." Tony said, Raven looked to see him moving arms around her to change the chicken over to a large plate. Raven nodded slowly once, leaning her head against his chest. Pieces were blocking each other and keeping from building the whole puzzle. Headache.

Like the hero he was called, Clint appeared with a blue vial in hand. He handed it over wordlessly and perched on a bar stool. Natasha came in seconds later and perched beside them.

They didn't look like the trained assassins. They looked almost relaxed. Grey sweatpants with AVENGERS written down the side (pants designed and paid for by Tony and Raven), and fitting black t-shirts made them look more like college students than agents. Bruce entered in jeans and a purple t-shirt, the only one besides Tony to be wearing shoes. Steve came in last, pressed khakis and blue button down. Raven walked to him and rolled up his sleeves slightly. She hummed in approval.

"Uh thanks, Raven." He said. The team as a whole had become much more casual about Raven's oddities and lack of personal space. Resistance was exhausting.

"Guests have arrived, Sir." Jarvis announced. Raven waved at the camera. "Hello, Raven."

The elevator door pinged open and Raven sensed the sudden temperature drop in the room. Five people walked in, three girls and two boys. Though, the oldest one looked as old as Steve was supposed to be. Besides him was an Asian girl, a middle eastern looking young girl, a man and woman scientist, and a serious looking man. The oldest man seemed oblivious to the glares from the others, but Raven saw his eyes look anxious.

There was Silence. Raven nudged Tony but he didn't answer.

"Avengers." The skinny middle eastern girl finally said. "This is too awkward." She ignored the glares from the Asian woman and serious man.

"Good assumption." Tony bit out. Raven looked up to see him with a paparazzi smirk plastered on. "I'll just assume you know us then. Alright?" He walked out from behind the kitchen counter and over to the bar. He grabbed a glass and poured an amber liquid into it. Raven scrunch up her nose and switched it non-alcoholic. He took a sip and spit it out just as quick. "Raven. Stop that." She blinked at him. "No, I didn't want that." Another blink. Raven got up and moved over to sit beside Clint and Natasha.

"You were dead." Clint accused the older man. Raven grabbed his hand and held in a flinch at the extreme betrayal she felt reflected. He squeezed her hand in apology.

The man answered back, but Raven was focused on the light around him. Most people didn't have the light, it was just around those who had brushed Death recently. The light faded after a while, except on people who lived in line with Death. The dead had the lights around them permanently. Skye had a thin light around her, looking as if it was about to fade but Raven knew it would stay that way. AC, though, he had a strong, pulsing light that seemed to be part of him. Raven narrowed her eyes.

He had cheated Death. She hated Death cheaters. It was not natural, not right. Death was the reward at the end of the game, coming back was cheating the whole game. Death would be mad next century's meeting.

"You cheated." Raven accused. The argument blossoming stopped and the Avengers turned to look at Raven. She slipped over her bench and walked to the older agent, touching his light wonderingly. "Oh, you cheated big time. The again, so do so many these days. She becomes so unhappy with that. Cheater, cheater, chocolate frog eater, had a Slytherin wife and couldn't keep her. Locked her in the Shrieking Shack, now you'll never get her back." She twirled away, talking to a camera. "J, let Laeth through. She's awake and bored."

"Of course, Raven." Raven blinked and waved happily. "Hello, Raven."

"Is she mad?" Raven looked over to see the woman scientist trying to be subtle. She spun to see the other woman in delight.

"You're British!" Raven said, clapping slightly.

Bruce snorted in amusement. "Interested in a British human, but an Alien god is nothing to write home about."

Raven sent him a fond glare, but at that moment Skye made a strangled scream and Raven looked over to see Laeth slowly sashaying out of the elevator. "Beautiful girl!" Raven exclaimed, snapping her hands at her side. The dog gave her a lazy look before walking up and sitting beside the girl. Then she started growling at the agent. Raven turned to the Avengers and gestured to the others. "Introductions, darlings?"

The agent stepped forward instead of Tony. "I'm Agent Coulson, this is Skye, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons, Agent May, and Agent Ward. Who are you?"

Raven gave a small shrug. She had too many names to keep track and decide what they would want her name to be. Natasha twirled a piece of Raven's hair behind her back and spoke for her. "She is Raven."

Man flying over the building and almost into it. Lightening flying by on the hammer of another flying man. Anger. Fear. Sweat. Triumph.

"Okay." Raven agreed. She leaned against the other girl's shoulder and hummed slightly. Classical music always made her feel better and tensions in the room were high. "Tony, don't use the Mark VII on the next run. It's not ready just yet. The sky falls as the time ends." Tony chuckled slightly but Skye could tell he was making a mental note.

"Okay, baby girl." He agreed. She smiled and walked back over to sit on the counter beside him. "So, Zombie. How did you come back."

"That's classified." Coulson said.

"It always is." Clint muttered. He held up his hands as the attention shifted to him. "Hey, SHIELD is a paranoid bastard." Raven smiled. And it was funny because Howard Stark and Peggy Carter were never married. They just had affairs a lot. Usually with each other, but not always.

She decided to keep that to herself.

Raven tuned back into the conversation to see Natasha smacking Coulson. Raven smirked. He deserved it. "Good shot, Tasha!" Clint cheered. She smirked and sat back down.

"So, love." Raven said, turning to the British girl. "What is it that you do?" She walked toward them, touching Agent Simmons' sweater to get her away from the slap fight.

"Oh, um." She turned back to look at Agent Fitz and he followed them into another corner. "I'm a scientist for SHIELD. What do you do?"

Raven smiled and twirled slightly before answering. "Nothing. Well, I help Tony and Green sometimes. Spider and Arrow help a little two, but not as much. Assassins are like Unspeakables. Don't talk, don't see." She shrugged. "Scary but unknown."

"Unspeakables?" The girl asked. "Like the ministry's?" Raven blinked.

"Witch?" She asked.

The other girl nodded slowly. "Yeah. Have you just graduated?" Raven shook her head no.

"I graduated very long ago." She said. "The Snake Lord was on the hunt. The castle fell and had to be rebuilt with the help of Book and Lion. It did good." The girl, Raven twitched as a voice told her Jemma and Leo's first names, stared at her.

Leo was the one that spoke, though haltingly. "Wait. Where you there when Hogwarts fell?" Raven nodded. "That is impossible. The castle fell centuries ago, no one even knows when it was, there is no documentation. You couldn't have been alive back then and be alive now."

Raven shrugged but flashed her wrist around to show the inside of her wrist through the cut in her sleeve. Jemma took a sharp breath in. "Deathly Hallows. You're the Master of Death?" Raven tilted her head and scrunched her forehead.

"Master of Death?" She whispered. A headache started to build behind her eyes and she whimpered, grabbing at her head. "What? Tony." There was so much pain in her head and she rocked slightly, she realized she was sitting on the floor. "Laeth! Tony!"

Arms wrapped around her and she felt herself lifted off the floor. She rolled her neck back to lay her head on the person's chest and she leaned it against the cold of the arc-reactor. "Hurts. Make stop." She whimpered.

He shushed her and a vial pressed against her lips. She turned her head to deny it, but it followed her. "Drink this, baby girl," Tony murmured. "It will make you feel better. Come on, sugar. Drink." She parted her lips and drank small sips, making a face at the taste. The blinding pain in her head got even worse, before vanishing all together. She blinked and relaxed in Tony's arms.

"I'm back." She whispered. Tony hummed in agreement, but didn't let her down. Raven knew not to fight and turned to see the rest of the room. Jemma and Leo were completely white watching her. The other agents were watching curiously, looking almost concerned at her. The avengers looked once curiously before turning back to the guests. The two scientists stepped over to Raven.

"Your Lord Potter. Aren't you?" Jemma whispered. Raven looked at them and didn't respond. "Fair enough. If you ever want to talk, though." She offered. Raven nodded slightly.

They could stay.


End file.
